In general, pruning shears are used for the purpose of cutting off tree branches, such as branches, stems, etc., or are used for the purpose of pruning in order to perform the uniform production and control of tree branches. Such pruning shears are also called branch shears, tree shears, trimming shears, topiary shears, etc., but the term “pruning shears” is most widely used.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0310053 proposed as an example of such pruning shears discloses pruning shears for picking up a stem and lopping off thorns, leaves and twigs present on the stem, the pruning shears including: a pair of shear parts rotatably coupled to each other in a crossed form, each provided with a plurality of through holes formed therethrough, and each integrated with a cutting blade portion 111 and a grip portion 112a; shear part support members 150 each formed by being applied from the outside end of the grip portion 112a of each of the shear parts to the edge of the cutting blade portion in a lengthwise direction, and configured to support the shear parts; and tongs 151 each configured to extend outward from the outside end of the cutting blade portion of each of the shear part support members 150, and configured to pick up a stem of garden product.
However, according to the structure of the conventional pruning shears, the blade surface of the support blade is configured in the form of a concave surface and the blade surface of the cutting blade is configured in the form of a convex surface, and thus a problem arises in that a cutting-target tree branch or stem inserted between the surface blade and the cutting blade is not effectively cut off. Furthermore, due to the employment of the conventional support blade and the conventional cutting blade, when a tree branch or stem to be cut off is thick, removal to the outside occurs if force adapted to uniformly cut off a stem in the form of a lever and biased to one side is generated, and thus a problem arises in that it is difficult to perform an effective cutting operation. Furthermore, when the support blade and the cutting blade are blunted due to the use thereof, a problem arises in that cutting is not easily performed due to the phenomenon in which a tree branch inserted between the support blade and the cutting blade slips and is removed to the outside. Moreover, the conventional pruning shears have only the function of cutting off a branch, and thus problems arise in that separate pruning equipment needs to be used when stems of a cut garden product is pruned away for the purpose of commercialization and in that separate bending equipment, such as pliers, needs to be used when a garden product, such as a rose, is bent.
In particular, a user needs to use the cutting blade while holding it in order to lop off thorns, leaves and twigs. Accordingly, a problem arises in that a user may be injured by the cutting blade in case of carelessness.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above problems, the present applicant disclosed Korean Patent No. 10-1557609, and proposes the present invention in order to further improve the pruning shears disclosed in the patent of the present applicant.